Night Brawl
Night Brawl is a MassCalamity written by PizzaBlastX99. Pre-Fight 2:55 AM, New York City, Manhattan It was a cold and dark night at New York. Fog was everywhere, no living being was wandering in the streets. it was really rare to find lights working. A man dressed in red was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, though no one noticed. That man was Daredevil. He entered an old abandoned factory, knowing that there is an illegal fight club there. Though all of a sudden, he heard a bunch of screaming voices. He felt a red creature murdering the fighters by tearing off their flesh and devouring the organs beneath. That creature was Carnage. Carnage: I don't like their taste! Carnage noticed that Daredevil saw what he was doing. Daredevil: Cease your actions, monster! Carnage: Try to stop me, you Spider-Man rip-off! Daredevil pulled out his fighting sticks and Carnage stood in battle stance. Mass Calami---''' ???: Not so fast! It looked like a shadow. The figure pulled out a high-tech blade and then turned. It was '''Raiden. Raiden: You thought I wouldn't see what you were doing, you monster?! Carnage: Another victim is always welcome! Raiden: You're dead meat, buddy! MASS CALAMITY! FIGHT! Carnage is in a Mexican Tie! Raiden and Daredevil charged with their weapons at Carnage, but before they could reach him Carnage jumped and slammed both of his opponents together with his webs before throwing Daredevil out of the factory, after which he slammed Raiden into a wall while morphing his hand into an axe. Carnage: Play time is over, kiddies! Carnage was about to slice Raiden in half, but he avoided the attack and Carnage's hand simply punched a hole in the wall. Raiden swung his Sword at Carnage who blocked the attack with his Axe, he then kicked Raiden into the wall and scratched him with his sharp claws. Raiden did not bleed however. He punched Carnage and sliced him with his sword, but it was no use because Carnage regenerated from the attack. Carnage morphed his hand into a Scythe, after which he and Raiden charged at each other with their sharp weapons. Meanwhile, outside the factory... Daredevil woke up because the hit was so strong, it knocked him out. He suddenly saw a portal open out of seemingly nowhere, after which a black-clad ninja stepped out. The ninja walked up to him with no fear whatsoever. ???: You shall be the first mortal to die here. That ninja was revealed to be Noob Saibot. '''He thought Daredevil was a demon by his custom. Daredevil: So be it... Noob didn't listen and he sent his Shadow Clone to tackle Daredevil, who simply dodged aside. Daredevil then put his two sticks together and interlocked them, turning them into a pole which he then smacked Noob with rapidly. Noob's Shadow Clone grabbed Daredevil's weapon arm and RKO'd him to the ground, after which Noob uppercutted Daredevil onto his feet and kicked Daredevil into the hood of a car. Noob Saibot: Any last words? Back in the factory, we see Raiden and Carnage exchanging blows with their fists and weapons. Carnage was not being affected by Raiden's attacks, though, as he regenerated with every strike. Raiden: WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!? Carnage laughed. Carnage: You can't kill nature, kid! Carnage then enlarged his hand into a giant fist and tried to smash Raiden, but Raiden dodged like it was a Whack-a-Mole game and the arm barely missed him. Suddenly, we see the wall exploding and Noob Saibot flying through it like he was thrown. He landed on Carnage and managed to knock him off his feet. Raiden looked toward the hole and sees a person dressed entirely in black except for his cape which was colored blood red and billowing behind him thanks to the wind, plus his eyes were glowing green and multiple chains were flying around him like octopus tentacles. '''Spawn had arrived. (We suddenly see time rewind to when Noob Saibot was holding his sword over Daredevil's throat. But then a chain whips around Noob and grips him tightly, making him look like a turkey that's been trussed up. That chain was from Spawn, who laughed and whipped the chain and Noob towards the wall of the factory.) Raiden: Who the hell are you?! Spawn: No time to answer. Suddenly, Carnage gets up, and we see two black appendages with sharp tips sprouting out of his back. End Category:Story Including Mortal Kombat Category:Story including DC Category:Story including Marvel Category:PizzaBlastX99 Category:Mass Calamity Story